XOXO Means I Love You
by cherry619
Summary: When there's a problem Dean fixes it but sometimes Dean's just too stupidly smart for his own good. wee!chesters


**Authors Note: **This is just a small one-shot with so much schmoopyloopygoodness you could drown in it. I just need some fluff after all of season 6. Thanx Charity

* * *

Dean didn't know when it all started.

When Sammy was younger he always craved hugs and kisses.

When he was a baby Dean remembered he would cry just to be held. When he was still a toddler Dean remembered he would demand hugs and kisses no matter what the situation. Dean gave them grudgingly even though he secretly liked receiving them too.

Now though as Dean thinks about it he can't remember the last time Sam asked for a hug or kiss. Sam was seven and in his opinion still innocent enough to still want that nighttime kiss and hug before bed but Dean can't seem to remember when that last was.

Looking up from the comic book he was reading he could see Sam sitting solemnly on the couch trying to watch TV through the black and white fuzzies on the busted down screen.

Sam didn't look angry or sad just….blank. Like he didn't know what to feel.

That worried him more than he would care to admit so as an awesomely handsome big brother he got down to business on fixing the problem.

He used that reverse psychology bullshit he read somewhere in a library. It was suppose to totally mind fuck you and make you want what you really didn't.

Hey when he get's bored enough it's possible.

Instead of asking what was wrong he left it alone. He didn't delve deeper into why Sammy was so quiet all of the sudden or why he didn't want a hug before bedtime.

He intended to carry on like Sammy was his happy annoying self even though he knew something was wrong.

So he dropped the comic book and plopped right down beside the kid.

"Thundercats I love this show!"

* * *

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Do I….does it…" Sam's voice cracked as if he was trying to look for the right answer but was grasping nothing but thin air.

Dean grinned behind his comic book.

"Do I _look _ok to you?" Sammy accentuated as he put on his best puppy dog eyes to try to trigger his big brother alarm to ask what's wrong.

Dean peeked over the top of the book and gave him a once over. "You look as dorky as ever? Am I _supposed _to be seeing something?" Dean questioned with an emphasis on _supposed. _He knew Sam wanted him to realize something was wrong and prompt him too talk about it so he knew Sam wouldn't let on anything was wrong at all.

Damn this family is more screwed up than he thought. When did they get so complicated?

Sam shook his head quietly and headed upstairs.

His heart ached but he had to stay firm if he was too ever learn the truth of what was really wrong.

* * *

"Dean?"

Dean stopped sharpening his knife for a moment to look up at his brother.

He looked unsure as he bit his bottom lip. Looking everywhere but at Dean. "Yeah Sammy?" Dean questioned softly going back to sharpening his knife.

"Do you think...maybe...I was wonderin..." Sammy stopped talking as he tried to figure a way to ask what he wanted.

Dean knew that Sammy was either wanting a hug or some time to talk. Dean didn't try to delve deeper into any of it or it would blow the whole purpose.

"What did you want?"

Sammy looked at him as almost he would cry then shook is head and left.

It hurt to see him like that but he would give it a day or two then the kid would crack and spill all his beans.

* * *

Getting woke up in the middle of the night by soft crying was not on his to do list.

Turning over in bed he could see that Sammy was not sleeping soundly next to him but was rather on the floor.

Crying.

Dean bit his lip and closed his eyes pretending to still be asleep. If the kid didn't crack soon Dean was going to throw this psychology bullshit out the windoe and somther that kid with so many hugs he'll be begging for him to stop.

* * *

After a tough and brutal few weeks of working on it Sammy finally cracked.

"All I wanted was a hug." Sammy admitted in a broken whisper while lying in a two person bed.

Dean turned over in his sleep trying to see his brother through the dark. There Dad was back tonight which unfortunately meant they had to share a bed. He was just glad that this bed was bigger than your average single.

"What?"

"I asked Daddy for a hug when he got home a couple a weeks ago. He told me only babies needed hugs and I had to grow up." Sammy sniffed miserably like he was about to burst into tears at any moment.

Dean's brows furrowed. He of course came to the conclusion that there Dad had something to do with the no hugs and kisses thing but really there was nothing he could do about it.

He couldn't tell his Dad to _always _give Sammy a hug when he got home and he couldn't tell his Dad to act like a father for once. Dean was trapped between a rock and a hard place with that one but there was something he could do.

Scooting over to Sam's side he engulfed his brother in a bone crushing hug. "Dad may not give hugs anymore but I'm always here to give you one. Remember that, alright?"

Sammy sniffed but hugged him back just as much. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Xoxo." Sammy whispered silently and then giggled as if he had a huge secret.

Dean looked at Sammy as if he had two heads. "What's that mean?"

"Xoxo means I love you." Sammy whispered out with so much adoration and naked love that Dean felt his heart turn to mush.

Instead of delving any more into the chick flick moment he said what any real man would say. "You're such a girl. Go to bed."

And they did both still locked in each others embrace.

"Hey Sammy?" Dean whispered sleepily.

"Mmmm..?" Sam mumbled already pretty much conked out.

"Remind me never to read anything about psychology again."

_**The End**_

I just need some schmoopy mushy wee!chesters after season 6.


End file.
